Daddy's little girl
by omgitsdanimals
Summary: She is his life, his love, his world..his little girl..SasukexHinata and others.
1. Chapter 1

Hey ppl! here's my new story. It's like my other one lots of fluff and stuff like that hope you ppl like it. I will try to update as quickly as I can. Well here it is….

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with the Anime/Manga _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Sasuke sat up in bed watching his wife get ready for work. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand, ' 5:30 a.m.' he thought with a yawn. No wonder he was so tired.

His wife looked over her shoulder with a smile. "You know you don't have to watch me get ready go back to bed." She said sweetly

"Why do you have to go now anyway?" he said pouting like a child not wanting her to leave him.

She giggled at his actions "because they need me at the hospital that's why." She smiled and walked over to the bed and kissed her husband. "Do you have a mission today?"

"No." He said as he watched her walk towards the door.

She turned to him and smiled. "Are you planning on staying in bed all day?"

"Maybe." He frowned

She smiled "I'll make it up to you Sasuke I promise."

"I know you will." He winked then smirked when he saw the blush across her face. Oh how he loved that blush. He yawned once again; he wasn't used to getting up this early he hasn't had to in so long. He needed at least another hour of sleep before he can start his day.

She picked up her bag and opened the door turning back to Sasuke she smiled once more "bye Sasuke."

"Good bye Hinata."

And with that she walked out the room and closed the door. Sasuke lay back on his pillow and stared at the ceiling until he heard the front door close. He then turned to his side, the bed suddenly feeling cold. He hated when she had to leave like this he felt alone though he would _never_ admit that to anyone. He sighed and closed his eyes awaiting sleep to come to him.

* * *

About an hour or so later Sasuke awoke someone shaking him and the sound of crying, he slowly opened his eyes and standing across from him hugging a small brown plush bear was a little girl, a little girl around four years of age with long black hair pulled in to two pig-tails that dangled on the side of her small head, but what Sasuke focused on was her large black eyes very, similar to his, with tears falling from them. 

That made Sasuke frown, he sat up and reached his arms out to the little girl. She hastily latched onto his arms and he pulled her into his lap. She grabbed his shirt in a death grip, and cried. Sasuke patted her head trying to calm her down…it didn't work.

Sasuke never was good at calming the girl down when she cried that was always Hinata's doing. After a while the small girl stopped crying but still held onto Sasuke not letting him go. Sasuke looked down at the girl wondering what got her so worked up.

"D-d-daddy…?" she said looking up with tears in her big eyes.

Sasuke hated when she cried when she did he felt like crying himself but his male pride just wouldn't let him. "What's wrong Mikoto?"

"I-I had a d-d-dream. A bad dream..."

Sasuke hugged her when he saw that she was about to cry again. "Shh it's okay."

She nodded and closed her eyes. When she finally calmed down though she was still slightly shaking, she looked up once again at her father he smiled slightly at her.

"Are you ready to tell me what your dream was about?" he asked

She nodded "i dreamed that you and mommy were gone." She said "then when I came…came in here mommy was gone…and you wouldn't wake up when I called you…and…and…"

"Shhh its ok." Sasuke held the girl close when she started shaking again. "I'm right here okay I'm not going anywhere."

He felt her nod "but where's mommy?"

"She had to go to work early, she's fine." He said softly.

"O-okay." She said rubbing her eyes and yawning

"Come on lets get some sleep okay?"

She nodded and laid down on her mother's pillow next to Sasuke. Sasuke pulled the covers over the both of them and laid down next to Mikoto. Sasuke put a protective arm around his daughter's small body. She hugged his arm tightly closing her eyes. Sasuke smiled and kissed the top of her head before pulling her close to him.

Mikoto smiled and hugged Sasuke's arm tighter, knowing her father wasn't going anywhere, he was there to protect her and make all the bad things go away.

'My daddy.' She thought falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**AN**: w00t Chapter one done! Its short I know but most of the chapters are sorry. Its Review time tell me what you think like it don't like it whatever. Ideas are welcome also so yea Review please.

Until next chapter take care byez!


	2. Chapter 2

I was suprised to see how many people liked the first chapter.

A couple of you commented on the lack of description I realize that I didn't really describe a lot as in clothing and all that I'm _not_ all that good with description .-. .. I'll try to be more descriptive so please bare with me. Sorry for any mistakes feel free to let me know what I wrote wrong.

Thankies to all that reviewed!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with the Anime/Manga_

Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

The sun soon rose and the rays shone through the window hitting little Mikoto in the face. She scrunched her face and slowly opened her eyes. She found that her father's arm was still draped over her. She smiled and slowly slipped under his arm. She looked back at her seeing that he was still asleep.

She rose up to face level and poked his cheek. Sasuke made a face and rubbed his cheek. Mikoto giggled at her fathers actions. Hoping off the bed she walked out of the room with a big smile on her face. Making her way downstairs, one stair at a time, when she made it downstairs she scanned the room like a hawk, when she found what she had been looking for she smiled and made her way over to it.

She sat down at her little table, it was her favorite place in the world her world anyway. It was where all her colors and coloring books were. Yes the girl loves to color, she can spend all day long just sitting there coloring. Mikoto flipped through her notebook for a blank page. When she found one she looked up putting her finger to her chin thinking of what to draw.

"Trees..?" she shook her head "no. t-trees are e-everywhere."

She pouted no knowing what to draw. It was very frustrating for the young child. She rested her head on her drawing table and closing her eyes in hopes that maybe something would come to her.

And that's how Sasuke found her, when he woke up and found that she wasn't next to him he frowned then got out of bed wondering where she was. He saw her sitting at her usual spot with her head down. Walking over to her he knelt down to he level and placed his hand on her head; she looked up with a pout.

Sasuke raised and eyebrow "what's wrong?"

"I-I don't k-know what to d-draw…" she said as she crossed her arms.

Sasuke chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Something will come to you eventually." He stood and picked her up. "Come on lets get something to eat okay?"

She nodded as Sasuke brought her to the kitchen and set her in her chair. She watched as Sasuke went to the refrigerator and just stood there.

"D-daddy can y-you cook?"

Sasuke scratched the back of his head and looked at the girl, he could never lie to her even if he tried one look in those large black eyes and it was like the truth was dragged out of him.

"No not really."

She giggled "can we g-go out then?"

He looked at her and smirked "sure lets go get dressed."

"Ok!" she said hopping down from her seat and running to her room. With Sasuke following behind her. Mikoto made it to her room and rummaged through her dresser for something to wear. She pulled out a blue shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back and a pair of black Capri pants. When she was done putting her clothes on she looked at herself in her mirror, her hair was a mess her pigtails, once on the top of her head, were now hanging on for dear life on her shoulders.

She walked out of her room to her parent's room where she saw Sasuke sitting on the bed waiting for her.

"Are you ready?" he asked

Mikoto shook her head. "My hair."

Sasuke looked at the girls mangled locks and frowned. "Oh um come here I'll see what I can do."

Mikoto walked over to her father's side and sat in front of him on the floor. Sasuke scratched the back of his head not knowing what to do. Once again this was Hinata's territory. Sasuke undid the ties in Mikoto's hair and watched how it all cascaded down the little girls shoulders. Taking the brush off of the nightstand Sasuke began brushing the girls' hair. He didn't want to be to rough since he had no idea what he was doing.

Mikoto sat there quietly as her hair was being done like she always did when her mother did it. Her head slightly jerking back as Sasuke brushed it into what felt like and ponytail positioned on the side of her head.

When Sasuke finished putting the tie in her hair he smirked to himself, very proud of what he accomplished. He stood Mikoto up and turned her around to face him, the ponytail was a little messy but it would have to do for the time being.

Mikoto stared at her father. "c-can we g-go now?"

Sasuke nodded and stood from the bed grabbing her hand they made their way down the stairs. Mikoto looked very happy with a big smile on her face. They made it to the door Sasuke put on his shoes then helped Mikoto with hers. Sasuke stood straight up reaching his hand out to hers.

She took it and they walked out the door. By this time it was almost noon and the sun was blazing. Mikoto squinted her eyes upon stepping off the porch. And down the pathway that led towards the town. Sasuke looked down at the little girl and smiled.

"Where would you like to go?" he asked

She thought for a moment "Can w-we go to I-Ichi's Ramen shop?"

Sasuke nodded "sure we can go to Ichiraku's."

Mikoto's face brightens "Maybe Narto w-will be t-there." She said with a smile mispronouncing Naruto.

"I bet he is." Sasuke said knowing all to well that Naruto is there and probably been there since earlier. He felt a tug at his hand and looked down to see Mikoto pulling him slightly.

"Hurry up daddy."

Sasuke smiled as he let his daughter pull him towards Ichiraku's Ramen shop.

**End of chapter 2****

* * *

AN: **

Ish not happy with this chapter. -.- Yea I know its short but I wanted to end it there next chater will be longer promise. Naruto obviously will be in the next chapter. I think. Anyways review time tell me what you think love it hate it? 

Until next chapter Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Umm hi.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with the Anime/Manga_

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

Mikoto somehow dragged Sasuke to the middle of the town square. While walking Mikoto noticed people looking at her; her shyness kicked in and she moved closer to Sasuke's leg. Sasuke looked down at the child confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked

She clutched his hand tighter "p-people are staring a-at me." She said quietly

Sasuke looked at his surroundings and did notice how a lot of older women were in fact looking at Mikoto they were smiling and saying how cute she was. Sasuke smirked and looked back down at his daughter who had his hand in a death grip.

"It's okay you know."

"No its not." She pouted "I don't like it."

'A lot like Hinata when she was younger.' he thought as he picked Mikoto up and put her on his shoulders. As they walked down the street it was like more women were looking at them well mostly Mikoto staring at her saying how adorable she was, the poor girl hated getting all this attention she just wanted to just crawl under a rock and stay there until those women went away.

She resorted to burying her face in Sasuke's hair. Sasuke looked up and smirked. Though he didn't understand why she was acting so shy the way she was its not like she's never been out albeit not so much with him but with Hinata.

"Do you act this way when you're with your mother?"

He felt her shake her head "w-with mommy it's w-worse."

"How is it worse?"

"All t-these women st-staring and a lot of m-men do too." She said wrapping her arms around Sasuke's head.

"Men?"

"Uh huh, m-mommy says that t-they don't m-mean any harm b-but I still d-don't like it."

Sasuke chuckled lightly as they finally reached Ichiraku's. He took the girl down off his shoulders and placed her on the ground. She smiled up at him and ran and climbed on a stool, with much difficultly. Sasuke looked around and found that Naruto wasn't there.

He took a seat next to Mikoto and ordered two bowls of Miso Ramen. He sighed in content knowing that even for a little while he could eat in silence. Well aside from Mikoto's childish rants about how hot the ramen is. He smiled as he put his elbow on the counter and rested his head in his hand as he watched his daughter 'at least she is over her shyness for the moment' he thought with a smile. Sasuke sighed at least it was quiet for the moment at least until Naruto came 'better enjoy it while it last.'

"I'M HERE WHERE'S MY RAMEN." Came the voice that everyone there recognized.

"That didn't last long." Sasuke muttered.

Naruto saw Sasuke and grinned and took a seat next to his best friend. "Hey Sasuke!"

Sasuke cringed "I'm sitting right here you don't have to yell."

"So what brings you here I thought you hated ramen?"

Sasuke turned to his left to look at Mikoto then back to Naruto. Naruto looked to the side and saw the little girl looking back at him timidly with those large black eyes.

Naruto grinned "well aren't you gonna hug your uncle Naruto?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow "uncle?"

"Yes uncle" he looked at the girl "well?"

Mikoto hopped off her stool and walked over to Naruto, who picked her up and placed her on his lap. She then encircled her arms around his heck hugging him tightly. Naruto gladly hugged her back. Turning Mikoto around on his lap he glanced at Sasuke and noticed the look in his eyes the can only be described as... '_Jealously_?'

That's right, the great Sasuke Uchiha is a little jealous that Naruto is getting attention from his daughter. As trivial as it was Sasuke just couldn't help it.

'_Geez, do we have to be rivals at everything?' _Naruto thought as the cook gave him his ramen.

Naruto turned in his stool with Mikoto still in his lap and was about to eat when the girl in him lap was snatched out of him possession. Naruto looked at Sasuke who was now holding the little girl.

"I don't want you getting ramen all over her."

Naruto shrugged and turned back to his ramen. Sasuke just looked at him like he'd grown two heads as Naruto inhaled his ramen. When Naruto finished sucking up his last noodle he turned to Sasuke and wiped his lips.

"So where's Hinata?"

"Hospital, Ino?"

"Mission, she comes back today." He said with a dreamy look on his face.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the goofy look on Naruto's face. Mikoto yawned not really paying attention to either adult. She leaned her head on her father's chest and closed her eyes. Sasuke looked down at Mikoto then back to Naruto.

"I guess we should get going."

Naruto pouted "aww why?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes once again at Naruto's antics and stood from his seat with Mikoto in his arms. "She's tired. I'll talk to you later Naruto."

Naruto waved to Sasuke "yea yea leave me here all alone."

Sasuke ignored Naruto and left Ichiraku's and headed home. While walking Mikoto opened her eyes and looked up to her father.

"Daddy?"

Sasuke looked down at her "hmm?"

"Do w-we have to go home n-now?"

"Aren't you tired?"

"Yea b-but..."

"But what?"

"C-can we go s-see mommy for a w-while please?" she pleaded

Sasuke thought for a minute then nodded. "Sure but only if she's not too busy okay?"

She smiled brightly "okay!"

Sasuke smiled back and set her down on the ground. Walking hand and hand they made their way towards the hospital.

**

* * *

End of chapter 3**

**AN**: well that's the end of that chapter. I found it really boring because nothing has really happened yet. Any who tell me what you think Review! Review! Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN**: Sorry for the wait, Things just haven't been going the way I would like them to...anyways here it is. And as always please excuse any mistakes and feel free to let me know what is wrong… _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with the Anime/Manga_

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

Another yawn escaped Mikoto's mouth. That was the third time in so many minutes. Sasuke looked down at her.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home?"

She nodded "I d-don't want to g-go I wanna see m-mommy."

Sasuke sighed and once again picked her up. He didn't want to argue with her because she can be just as stubborn as he was. When she wanted to do something she was going to do it no matter how tired she was.

"You know your mother will be home soon why can't you just wait?" He asked just wanted to know.

Laying her head on Sasuke's shoulder she answered "after my d-dream...I-I just want to k-know if she's o-okay…that's all." She said quietly

Sasuke understood why she was so determined to see Hinata now. He nodded and kept on his way. While walking Mikoto eyes slowly closed and she drifted into a light sleep. Sasuke glanced at her for a moment and smiled. He rounded the corner seeing the hospital at the end of the street.

* * *

Hinata walked down the long corridor of the hospital clip board in hand. She reached the main desk and set gave the clipboard to the receptionist. 

"Is it your break time yet Mrs. Uchiha?" the girl asked.

Hinata smiled "please, TenTen you don't have to call me that." She said.

TenTen rolled her eyes "I have to call you that this stupid job requires it"

"Well you did volunteer to work here for a while."

"Yea well I thought I was going to do something not just sit here all day bored out of my mind." She leaned back into her chair. "So how's you incredibly sexy husband and adorable daughter doing."

Hinata smiled "they're fine; Sasuke I believe was a little upset that I had to come in so early."

"Wow the great Sasuke Uchiha, I can picture it now, Sasuke pouting like a child." TenTen laughed

Hinata giggled stretching her arms over her head. "I'm gonna talk a walk outside, get some fresh air I'll talk to you later TenTen."

"Yea yea leave me here all alone." She pouted.

Hinata shook her head "It's not like I'm not coming back."

Crossing her arms "Still, you're leaving."

"Bye TenTen I'll be back in a couple minutes." She said turning to leave.

Walking out the double doors, stepping outside the sun glaring down on her. Walking over to a bench near a garden of flowers in front of the hospital, she looked up seeing someone coming her way. She smiled recognizing who it was.

Sasuke saw his wife sitting at her usual spot. He smirked and made his way towards her. While waking he glanced at the sleeping child on his shoulder. He debated whether or not to wake her up but in the end decided not to.

When Sasuke made it to the bench he sat down next to Hinata. Hinata smiled them looked at Mikoto wondering if she was ok.

Sasuke saw the look. "She's okay. She just wanted to see you."

Hinata nodded "why didn't you take her home after she fell asleep?"

"You know her stubborn as usual."

"Just like her father hmm?"

Sasuke smirked and handed Mikoto to Hinata. Hinata settled her daughter in her lap and smiled then started stroking her hair. While Hinata was doing that Mikoto stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes. She looked up to see Hinata's smiling face. Mikoto smiled brightly and hugged Hinata latching her arms around her neck.

She whispered into Hinata's ear, "You're okay."

Hinata narrowed her eyes "of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

When Mikoto didn't answer, she just tightened her hold on Hinata's neck making it sorta hard to breathe. Hinata looked over to Sasuke for the answer. Sasuke only mouthed a "later" Hinata frowned and patted Mikoto on her back. She hugged her daughter tightly until she calmed down.

Sasuke watched Hinata soothe Mikoto with a smirk. He then pouted and looked away.

"When do I get my turn?" he muttered

Both Hinata and Mikoto looked at Sasuke as if he had grown two heads. Hinata giggled while Mikoto smiled and got off her mothers lap sitting next to her.

"There you go daddy!" she said the smile never leaving her face.

Sasuke looked back at Hinata and smirked more. Hinata blushed while Mikoto giggled. Sasuke reached over and put his arm around Hinata's shoulder, pulled her close and kissed her.

Mikoto watched her parents' actions with new found interest. It wasn't that she'd never seen them kiss before it was that a thought entered her mind. Why, why do grown ups kiss? She had seen many people do that from her parents to Naruto and Ino and the thought never crossed her mind before.

Hinata and Sasuke broke their embrace and turned to see Mikoto staring off into space. They both narrowed their eyes at the child.

"Mikoto?" Hinata asked

The girl was brought out of her thought when her mother called her name. She looked up at Hinata. "Yea mommy?"

Hinata ruffled Mikoto's hair. "You were spacing out."

"Spacing o-out?"

Hinata nodded "it means when your mind is somewhere else, thinking of something."

"Ohhh"

"Yea so what were you thinking about so hard?" Sasuke asked

Mikoto blushed a little and looked away poking her index fingers together. Hinata smiled. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

"It's n-not that it's j-just…I d-don't know h-how to ask..."

Hinata smiled and placed Mikoto ban into her lap. "It's okay you can talk about it when you're ready."

Mikoto nodded, Hinata looked over to Sasuke who had been watching the two closely "so what are you too doing today?"

"Well I was planning on going back home that is of course if Miko wanted to do something…" he stopped and looked at the girl.

The girl pointed her fingers together once again and looked down "c-can we g-go to the park?" she said quietly.

Sasuke smiled and looked at Hinata "I guess we're going to the park."

Hinata smiled while Mikoto smiled brightly and jumped off Hinata's lap and went to her fathers' side "can we go now!"

"But what about mom didn't you want to see her?"

Mikoto looked over to her mother "C-can't you come w-with us?"

Hinata shook her head "I'm sorry sweetie but I still have to work here at the hospital."

"Oh" she said sadly looking down.

Hinata put her hand on top of Mikoto's head making the girl look up at her. "It's not for that long and I promise when I get home we will do something just two of us okay?"

Mikoto smile and nodded happily "Okay mommy!" she then started pulling Sasuke's arm "come on daddy."

Sasuke stood up and grasped Mikoto's hand and looked over to Hinata who stood also, they smiled at each other and Sasuke bent down and kissed her lightly. Mikoto covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her giggles. As for Hinata like always she blushed as Sasuke smirked.

"I'll see you tonight okay?"

Hinata nodded and crouched down to Mikoto's level, giving her and hug she whispered in her ear "make sure your father behaves okay."

"Okay mommy." She said hugging her mother back. Standing back up she winked to Sasuke and turned around heading back to the hospital.

Sasuke watched Hinata enter the building then turning to look down at his daughter "Ready to go?"

Nodding, Mikoto started pulling Sasuke towards the direction of the park. And like always Sasuke just let her. Smiling all the while.

**End of chapter 4**

* * *

**_AN_**:Yea that's it with this chapter. The next one is where things start to happen I think. Well hope you liked this chapter, I think it came out pretty well considering its like 1:30 am. Review, tell me what you think. 


	5. Chapter 5

_An: Sorry for the late update but at one point I just didn't have the will to write or the time. But I do now so yay! Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with the Anime/Manga_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Mikoto looked up at her father as they walked to the park. She wanted to ask her question but wasn't sure if he would answer but she went for it anyway.

"Daddy?"

Sasuke looked down at her "Hm?"

"Um why d-did you uh…" She said pointing her index fingers together.

"Why did I what?"

"Why did you k-kiss mommy?"

Sasuke stopped walking and looked at the little girl. "What do you mean?"

"Well…uh I just wanted t-to know why you kissed m-mommy or anyone..."

Sasuke smiled at her shyness and picked her up. "People kiss to show the other person that they care about them."

"Like friends? Do t-they kiss?"

Sasuke nodded "Yes those who are friends do kiss sometimes."

Mikoto tilted her head to the side "So you've k-kissed your friends?"

"Yes, yes I have."

"Even Narto?"

Sasuke visibly paled as the picture of Naruto kissing him when they were twelve flashed in his mind. He shuddered and looked down at Mikoto staring at him with those large black eyes waiting for an answer.

"Y-yes even Naruto."

"Oh ok!" she said happily

Sasuke sighed, glad that she didn't push the matter further.

They finally made it to the park walking hand and hand they stopped in front of the swing set. There were a few children playing Mikoto scanned the park for someone she knew. Her eyes landed on a small boy playing in the sandbox not to far from where they were standing.

'Yay he's here!' she thought happily, with a big smile she looked up to Sasuke, "Daddy can I g-go play with Shika?"

"Shika?" he asked looking down at her then around the park. He spotted the boy rather quickly.

"Can I please?"

Sasuke chuckled "Sure, just don't wonder off anywhere, stay where I can see you."

"Ok daddy I will." she said running off towards her friend.

Sasuke smiled watching her make her way to the sandbox. He looked around for a place to sit and spotted Shikamaru sitting on a bench not to far from him staring at the clouds. Sasuke made his way towards him and sat down at the end of the bench.

Shikamaru turned his attention from the sky to the person sitting next to him.

"Sasuke."

"Shikamaru."

Shikamaru turned away from Sasuke and towards the children. "So you're babysitting too."

Sasuke nodded "it would seem that everyone's wives or girlfriends are busy today."

"Troublesome..." he muttered as he went back to staring at the sky

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "so I take it Temari's gone to Suna again?"

"Yea she said she should be back within the week."

"I see." Is all Sasuke said as he went back to watching Mikoto play.

* * *

Mikoto shyly made her way towards the edge of the sandbox with her index fingers pushed together. She watched Shika build his sand castle. Shika looked up at her, smiled and gave her a shovel.

"Help me build another castle." He said

Mikoto smiled brightly and took the shovel and sat next to her best friend.

They were almost done when Mikoto put her shovel down and looked at Shika, her fingers found their way to each other once again. Shika looked up from his castle seeing that Mikoto stopped.

"Why did you stop?" he asked and reached out to pull her fingers apart.

Mikoto looked at him and bit her bottom lip. "Shika?"

"What?"

"Have you ever um…" She looked away blushing.

Shika raised an eyebrow "Ever what?"

"Have you ever…kissed someone?"

"Kissed someone?"

She nodded "Mhmm."

"Well my mom, your mom, all moms really?" He shrugged.

"I mean like a friend."

"No all my friends are boys except you and I wouldn't kiss a boy..."

"Oh..." she said looking down at her hands

"Why?"

"My daddy said that friends kiss to show they like each other and..."

"And what?"

"I like you so I was wondering…"

"You wanna kiss me?"

Mikoto looked down at her twiddling fingers "I-I um..."

Shika sighed "you girls sure are troublesome..."

"But..."

"I'll do it."

A huge smile broke across Mikoto's small face "you will!?"

Shika nodded "Yea I will."

Mikoto almost squealed in delight as she turned to face her friend. They stared at each other for a while not really knowing what to do or how for that matter.

"Um so, how do we do this?" Shika asked

"My m-mommy and daddy j-just do it."

"Then we should just do it."

Back with Sasuke and Shikamaru, they were both looking at the children slightly confused at what it was they were doing or going to do.

"What are they doing?" Sasuke asked to no one in particular.

"You know kids, they do weird things, I don't question it." Shikamaru replied.

Sasuke watched as the two children slowly moved towards each other. His eyes widened 'They're not gonna...no they can't be…' Sasuke thought completely shocked at what he was witnessing.

Shika sighed and moved slowly towards Mikoto, who did the same, before their lips could touch when they were both pulled away from each other.

Mikoto looked up to see Sasuke glaring daggers at Shika, then back at her.

"Let's go." Was all he said as he took Mikoto's' hand.

Shikamaru watched Sasuke and Mikoto walk away. He looked down at his son and sighed taking his hand.

"Man, Temari's gonna kill me."

**End of chapter 5**

* * *

_An: This chapter took a while to write for some reason I blame writers block, so troublesome. The next chapter shouldn't take months to write, lets hope not. Anyways tell me what you think._

_Oh and Shika's full name is Shikatoru. His full name may or may not be said alot except by his parents and the older characters so yea. Hoped you liked this chapter!_

_Review please._


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry for the late update but yea..enjoy..

* * *

**Chapter 6.**

Sasuke practically dragged Mikoto through the town. He hadn't realized he was doing so the only thing going through his mind was that his little girl almost kissed a boy, And Shikamaru's son at that.

Mikoto tried to keep up with her father but he was walking just too fast. When Mikoto stumbled and almost fell Sasuke noticed that he was walking a bit too fast for the girl. He slowed his pace gripping her hand. Mikoto looked up at her father, who wasn't looking at her, and sighed. He was mad and she knew it was because of her.

When they finally made it home Mikoto took off her shoes and ran to her room. Sasuke on the other hand sat on the couch and put his head in his hands. He had no idea what to do, this wasn't supposed to happen now, Sasuke had it all planed out when she got older, boy touches Mikoto, boy dies, simple. Sasuke certainly couldn't kill the boy now. How would it look if he were to kill a 6 year old.

Mikoto lay on her bed in her room, staring at the ceiling. She didn't get it. _'Daddy told me that people kiss their friends, so why was Daddy so mad when I wanted to kiss Shika?'_ It made no sense to her. Her eyes glistened with tears and she hugged her teddy bear and sobbed quietly.

Sauske got up and got himself a drink, he scowled and sat down. He was still upset about what almost happened in the park when the front door opened and Hinata came in silently. Her dark hair cascaded down her shoulders and back. She smiled at Sauske and went to sit beside him on the couch. She kissed him and blinked, seeing a grimace on his face. "What happened? Where's Mikoto?"

"She's in her room," Sauske said and sighed. He turned to his wife and hesitated. "She almost kissed Shikamaru's son in the park today…" Hinata blinked slightly then a huge smile slowly appeared on her face. "That…is so cute! I wish I could have been there to see it! I have to call Temari!" Sauske sat there, silent and staring at his wife, shocked.

'_How is that cute?! My daughter almost got kissed by a boy!!!'_ Sauske remained speechless, his mouth hanging open slightly. His wife looked at him and giggled, bending down to kiss him again. "You're so cute when you're over protective." She grabbed the phone and dialed Tamari's number.

"Hello?" Tamari answered the phone. "Temari? You will never guess what happened today-"

"I already do! Shikamaru told me!" Hinata giggled on the phone as they talked about their husbands and children in the park that afternoon.

* * *

Mikoto turned in her sleep, moaning lightly. Cold sweat beaded down her forehead.

"_Daddy? Mommy? Where are you?" Mikoto walked down the stairs, holding onto the bars of the railing with her small hands, tight enough so they turned white. Mikoto sniffled and held onto her stuffed bear as she distended the stairs. When she got to the bottom she saw her father sleeping on the couch and her mother wasn't there. Mikoto had the feeling that her mother had left her and she rushed to her father, tears on the brims of her eyes. She called to her father but he didn't reply. She shook him with her small hands and yelled his name in his ear and he still didn't wake up.

* * *

_

"It sounded so cute; I can't wait till they get married. They will be the cutest couple!" Temari said. Hinata chuckled and agreed. She had walked up the stairs and into Mikoto's room to check on her. Hinata saw her daughter thrashing around in her bed and saw how pale she was. "Temari, I'll have to call you back later." She hung up the phone and rushed to her daughters' side and sat down. "Mikoto…?"

She said gently and shook her to wake her up. "M-mommy?" Mikoto opened her eyes slowly and saw her mother there, she clinged to her mother tightly and cried. Hinata held onto her daughter and ran her fingers through the ebony hair that reminded her so much of her husbands'. Hinata hummed a song that calmed Mikoto instantly, as her daughter wiped her tears and looked up at her mothers face.

Her face was emotionless but her eyes were calm and gentle. Tilting her head slightly, Mikoto frowned. "W-where's daddy?" Hinata stroked her daughter's hair and smiled lightly. "He's downstairs. I heard about what happened today at the park…" She let her voice trail off, and watched her daughters face. Mikoto hid her face in her mother's shirt and muttered, "You are mad at me now like Daddy is, do you hate me now too?"

Hinata blinked and looked at her daughter and brought her face out so Mikoto looked her mother in the eyes. "We _do not_ hate you. Do you understand that? Your daddy is just a little over-protective sometimes," Hinata kissed her daughter on the forehead. "But, you can not go around kissing boys at your age." Mikoto frowned.

"Why not? Daddy told me that friends show that they are friends by kissing…so why can't I?" Hinata hesitated, not knowing how to explain it to a five year old. "When you are older, I'll explain it to you better, okay Mikoto? Just forget about what daddy told you for now…" Mikoto frowned slightly and looked away from her mother. Hinata smiled lightly and looked down at her. "I promised you that I will explain it all to you when you are older."

Mikoto looked up at her mother and pouted, "Why d-does everything happen when I am o-older?"

Hinata chuckled and stood up taking Mikoto's small hand into hers. "Because sweetie, when you are older you will appreciate it more."

Mikoto looked at her mothers smiling face and smiled back "Okay mommy!" but her smile slowly faded as she remember her fathers scowl.

"M-mommy, is daddy mad at me, he l-looked really mad when we w-were walking home."

"Your father can be really difficult at times when it comes to his feelings, I think he was upset at first but I'm not sure now."

Mikoto laid back on her pillow, "Then, I d-don't want to g-go downstairs."

"You have too." Hinata grabbed her hand, "Come on, you can help me fix dinner."

Mikoto smiled brightly, she loved cooking with her mother, she hopped off the bed and tugged Hinata towards the door. Hinata chuckled at her daughter's excitement and let Mikoto drag her to the kitchen.

As the made it to the living room Mikoto slowed her pace as she saw her father sitting on the couch. Sasuke looked up from the scroll he was reading at Mikoto who quickly looked away letting go of Hinata's hand and ran into the kitchen.

Hinata looked at Sasuke with pleading eyes, "You need to talk to her, she thinks you hate her." She said as she entered the kitchen and prepared dinner.

Sasuke sighed putting his face in his hands. 'Great, now what do I do?'

* * *

**End of chapter 6.**

**AN:** Sorry to end it there but my brain just shut off on me. And it's getting late, I really really need sleep. I'll update as soon as I can. With school and life I don't know how often I can update. But I will try to work a little on this story as the days go by. Thank you all for being patient with me.

Review please. I need some feedback on future chapters. =]


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry for the somewhat long update. But it's here so yay! Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7.**

Walking into the kitchen Hinata saw Mikoto sitting at the table with her head hanging low with her index fingers pointing together. It reminded her so much of herself when she was younger every time she did that.

Smiling Hinata walked up to her daughter and tapped her shoulder. Mikoto looked up at her with large black eyes, "Ready M-mommy?" she asked quietly.

Hinata nodded walking over towards the kitchen counter and started getting things out as Mikoto get her little stool out and stood next to her mother waiting for Hinata to give her something to do to help.

As Hinata was getting things ready she would occasionally look over towards the Living room where Sasuke was seated on the couch with his head in his hands. Hinata frowned, she wanted to help but this was something between her husband and daughter. They were so much alike it's scary. Sighing Hinata looked down at Mikoto and patted her head.

Mikoto looked up at her mother and smiled slightly. "When d-do we s-start cooking, mommy?"

"In a bit Miko, First I need you to do something for me."

Mikoto raised an eyebrow "What?"

Hinata looked up towards Sasuke again for a moment, Mikoto followed her mothers gaze "You see how sad your Daddy looks right now?"

Mikoto nodded slowly, "I-Is daddy sad b-because of me?"

Hinata shook her head, "It's not because of you, Miko, Your daddy loves to be in control of situations, It's how he's always been, he always knew what to do, no matter what, he had a solution. When it came to what happened in the park he was at a total loss of what to do."

"So d-daddy doesn't hate m-me?"

"Of course not, he can never hate you, no matter what you do."

Mikoto smiled and hopped down from her stool.

"Where are you going?"

Mikoto turned around and smiled, "I'm going to make daddy happy again." She said walking towards the Living Room. Hinata giggled and watched her daughter walk out of the kitchen.

Mikoto walked up to the sofa where Sasuke was currently staring at a scroll in front of him. Mikoto sat next to her father, putting her feet on the coffee table in front of her. She nervously pointed her index fingers together, she didn't normally get nervous around her father but this time was different.

Sasuke who while reading the scroll was watching his daughter closely. He was surprised when she latched on to his arm suddenly hugging it tight. Sasuke smiled, everything was okay now, and so with his free arm he pushed Mikoto on her back and tickled her. The sound of her laugher rang through the house.

Sasuke loved the sound of Mikoto's laughter as long as she wasn't crying he was happy. He stopped tickling her and gave her a big hug. He still felt he needed to apologize to her about the way he acted.

"Mikoto, about today.." He was cut off by Mikoto shaking her head.

"It's o-okay Daddy, Mommy t-told me." She said with a smile.

"Oh she did, did she?" Sasuke said looking over to where Hinata was standing and winked at her. Hinata blushed and walked back into the kitchen to finish dinner. Mikoto giggled at her parents actions.

Mikoto looked up at her father. "So is daddy happy again?"

Sasuke picked the small girl up and put her in his lap. "Of course I'm happy, I'll always be happy as long as you are happy, deal?"

Mikoto smiled and nodded "Deal."

She was glad that she got her daddy happy again. She hated when he or anyone was sad. Especially because of something she did. She'll never do anything like what she did today at the park again.

"No more kissing boys, not until you are twenty-five." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke!" Hinata yelled, hearing what Sasuke just said.

"What? Twenty-five is the perfect age for her to kiss a boy." He nodded at his own agreement.

Hinata then came into the living room wiping her hands on her apron and stood behind the sofa. "Twenty-five is so far away, besides weren't we around Miko's age when we had our first kiss?"

"That's was different, times have changed, boys are only after one thing."

"You sound like my father besides, Shika is only six. I bed he doesn't even know what that 'thing' is."

Sasuke pouted slightly at being compared to Hinata's father. "I don't sound like him." he muttered.

Hinata giggled and kissed Sasuke's cheek. "You're cute." She giggled more when she saw the faint blush on his cheek. Mikoto smiled at her parents, though she didn't really know what 'thing' were talking about.

"Mikoto wanna finish helping me cook dinner?"

Mikoto nodded and hopped off the sofa and ran into the kitchen. After she left Hinata turned to follow when she felt a tug at her hand. She looked down at Sasuke, who was still blushing.

"Thanks." He said.

Hinata smiled and bent down and gave Sasuke a quick peck on the lips. "Anytime." She said then walked into the kitchen.

**End of chapter 7**

* * *

AN: I know probably a bad place to end the chapter but I can't really think of anything else to put there and I really wanted to update today. Hope it was okay and you liked it. If you want tell me what ideas you would like to be added to this story for future chapters. I know what I want to happen in this story but it's just getting to that point that is the problem. Hence the long updates x.x

Tell me what you think of this chapter. Review time! Thankies to all of those who are patient with my slow updates and are still following this story. It means a lot to me when I get encouraging reviews. So yea see ya in chapter 8. ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Sorry for the long long wait. Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy. Sorry if it's short and all that stuffs.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

After dinner was served and eaten we find the Uchiha family upstairs in Mikoto's room. Hinata hummed the familiar lullaby that had always calmed and relaxed Mikoto. She watched with her loving eyes as her daughter slowly drifted off to sleep. Sasuke stood in the doorway watching his lovely wife. He smiled and walked over quietly and kissed his daughter on the forehead and kissed his wife. Hinata smiled and left with Sasuke out of the room and cracked her daughter's door to let a small amount of light cascade in.

Sasuke pulled the covers of the bed down and laid down, watching his wife with his dark eyes. "What?" Hinata blinked and tilted her head slightly, catching the intense gaze of her husband. "You're so beautiful." He said simply. Hinata smiled and climbed into bed beside him and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you." She spoke gently, a soft smile breaching across her face_._Sasuke's heart seemed to jump in his throat, goose bumps formed on his skin and the hair on the back of his neck raised. He always got a rush from Hinata saying that. Ever since they first met, the first time she said it had the same effect on him. "I love you too." Sasuke brushed the hair out of her face with a thumb and pulled her on top of him.

* * *

_"Mommy?" Mikoto's small voice echoed in the darkness. The sound of her voice in her own ears caused her to become paranoid in the silent room. She started to breathe hard as she reached for her plush bear, of which she named Okami. She never knew why she named the bear after a wolf, but it suited the stuffed animal. She stumbled out of her bed, struggling to get free of the blankets that encompassed her. She was cold. She shivered and clunged to the bear with both arms, hugging it tight enough to cause her arms to become white with lack of circulation. She sniffed and moaned quietly, she was tired and she missed her mommy and daddy. She walked out of her room and into the hallway. "Daddy?" No answer...only echoing silence. Tears started to form at the bridges of her dark eyes as she climbed down the stairs, nimbly. Mikoto stumbled down the last step and fell on her hands and knees, scraping her palms. She started to cry. "Daddy!?" She called out, panicked. No answer...echoing silence. A childish laughter encompassed her, she stood up and sniffled. Her hands were bleeding badly, but she didn't notice, she was focused on finding her mom and dad. She walked into the living room and saw her Sasuke on the couch, sleeping. A slight pierce of hope struck her. _'Maybe Daddy's sleeping...'_ Mikoto walked quietly over to him and poked his cheek. It was cold. "Daddy...why are you so cold...where's mommy?" He didn't move, he didn't answer. Mikoto was getting scared...she started to cry again. "Daddy!" She shook his face with her hands. He still was motionless. Mikoto noticed that he seemed to glow in the darkness, his skin was sickly white and she started to panic. "Daddy, wake up!!!" She screamed. She noticed dark splotches on her daddy's face. She touched one of the dark spots; it was cold, thick and wet. She blinked and gasped, and finally it hit her when she fell at the bottom of the staircase, she cut her hands opened...and she left Okami. She looked at her hands and watched the blood seep out of the small wounds. How could so much blood, come out of these small scrapes? Suddenly the blood seemed to flow out more freely, the childish laughter echoed in her head again. She wiped her hands on her pants, but the crimson substance still flowed. She screamed. _

* * *

Hinata gasped slightly as Sasuke placed soft kisses tracing her neck to her jaw line, and then made his way back to her throat, at which he grazed his teeth across. He slowly started to remove her top when suddenly a scream shattered the salacious moment. Hinata and Sasuke froze in terror. They're eyes widened as both of the parents rushed to their daughter's room, Sasuke ahead of Hinata, a dangerous expression now carved into his emotionless face. Hinata mirrored her husband's countenance as she followed close behind him. Sasuke burst through the door and rushed to his daughter's side, ready to attack even the slightest shifting shadows. Hinata flicked on the light, which illuminated the room. Mikoto was clenching the covers and her bear, curled up in a fetal position at the head of her bed. She was shaking with fear as Hinata's motherly instincts kicked in. She narrowed her eyes and walked briskly to her daughter's side and put a hand on her daughter's shoulder, waking Mikoto from her vivid nightmare. Sasuke stood back and watched with a timid expression on his worried face. He watched as Hinata sat down on Mikoto's bed and as the little girl pulled her mother into an embrace so tight, the fingertips of the small child turned white. Mikoto started to sob silently as Hinata sat there calmly and relaxed slightly. Hinata examined her daughter after pulling out of the embrace. Her daughter was drenched in a cold sweat and she was unnaturally pale. Narrowing her eyes she said in a calm and caring voice, "What happened, sweetie?" Mikoto shook her head violently, unwilling to tell about the horrific dream she had just experienced. Sasuke walked swiftly to the other side of the bed and sat down, gingerly grabbing one of his daughter's hands, held it softly but firmly. Mikoto burst into tears and muttered just loud enough, "Y-you're s-still a-a-alive..." Sasuke looked at Hinata with a serious expression on his face, and Hinata returned the grave expression mixed with concern as they both hugged their daughter until she calmed.

**End of chapter 8.**

* * *

**AN:** that's the end of that chapter. Sorry it took so long, Hoped you enjoyed it. I know the dream was kinda just thrown in there but trust me there's a reason for it. It all ties into the story, Still a work in progress along with alot of other things going on with me. So updates will remain slow but I am not done with this story =p Just bare with me.

Review time. =]


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Sorry for the long update. Was a mixture of laziness and writers block. Anyways enjoy this chapter. & Thanks to all those who have reviewed. I really appreciate it.

**Chapter 9**

**

* * *

**

Sauske woke up to the smell of cooking eggs. He inhaled the aroma of breakfast and dragged himself out of bed. He stretched and let out a loud yawn before stumbling to the bathroom. He let out a curse and turned to see what was in his way. He saw a lump of blankets and a pillow. He suddenly remembered last night. Mikoto's scream, her trembling, but most of all he remembered his daughter's pale face and frightened eyes. Hinata gathered up Mikoto in her arms and gave him pleading eyes. He reached out and grabbed her blankets and pillow and brought them into him and his wife's room. Their daughter slept in their room that night.

'_Mikoto hasn't had nightmares like this in a long time',_ Sauske thought to himself as he went into the bathroom he shared with his wife and cleaned up.

He ran a brush through his hair and washed his face. He frowned slightly as he looked at himself in the mirror. He had scars across his chest from previous battles and missions. He sighed and opened the door to the hallway. Sauske heard laughter from down stairs, followed by a males muffled voice. He threw on a shirt and went down the stairs, curious to see who was in their home. The smell of breakfast overwhelmed him as his stomach growled loudly. Sauske had to grab it to try and silence the sound. He felt his mouth begin to water as he descended the stairs and reached the bottom, turning the corner to the kitchen.

"Daddy! Look what Itchi got me!" Mikoto stumbled toward him, squealing as she almost tripped over the hem of a long black kimono that she was wearing.

Sauske caught her by her shoulders and watched his daughter with concerned eyes Mikoto giggled and hugged her father. She stepped back and turned in a full circle, showing off the kimono to her father.

Sauske eyed the expensive black silk of the kimono with silver flower patterns stitched in the back and near the throat of the front. He also noted that the kimono was too big for her and made her look small and delicate. The obi was just as big as Mikoto as she turned. This was just like Itachi, spoiling Sauske's daughter. He smiled and picked is daughter up.

"You are beautiful." He said.

Mikoto giggled and blushed lightly. "Mommy! Daddy's finally awake!"

Hinata turned from filling up Itachi's cup with freshly brewed green tea, to face her daughter and husband.

"Good morning, Sauske," She said sweetly walking over and kissing him on the cheek.

"Set our little angel down so we can all eat." She said gently.

Sauske complied and set down Mikoto who made her way carefully to Itachi, who sat at the table already eating breakfast and taking a sip of his green tea.

"Hey, Itachi." Sauske said nodding in his direction.

"Good to see you're finally up." Itachi said with a slight grin.

Sauske frowned slightly as his wife brought him a cup of green tea and a plate of food. The smell of the omuraisu made his stomach snarl violently. He licked his upper lip and bit into the rice omelet. It was so good. He took a drink of the hot tea before finally placing his attention on his brother.

"What brings you here so early in the morning, brother?" Sauske said as he took another bite of the omuraisu.

Itachi took a sip of his own tea and then placed it on the table. "Lady Hokage has informed me that we will be going on a mission to the Sand village." Sauske's brother spoke vaguely.

Sauske nodded as he ate the last bite of the omuraisu. He took a drink from the hot tea as Hinata took his plate to wash it and set down a smaller rice omelet down for Mikoto.

"When will we be going on the mission?" Sauske asked as he set his cup down.

Itachi looked at his brother and stood up. "Early tomorrow morning."

Sauske nodded once more and also stood. Mikoto blinked and looked from her father then to Itachi. "Itchy are you leaving?"

Itachi gave her a tender smile. "I have to go soon, little blossom"

Mikoto frowned and twirled her fingers, similar to what Hinata used to do when she was young. "Can y-you stay and p-play with me for a while?"

Itachi looked at his niece and struggled to keep from laughing. "Of course, Mikoto." He looked at Sauske who gave him a slight smirk and went over to his wife, As Mikoto struggled to pull Itachi outside with her, almost tripping over the length of her kimono.

Sauske put his arms around Hinata's waist. "When are you going to the hospital today?" Hinata smiled as she cleaned the dishes up from their breakfast, "Soon." She said simply then turned the water off and started to dry the dishes. Sauske rested his head on her shoulder as she dried the dishes and she laughed slightly and handed him the dishes to put away.

He grunted in protest and put the dishes away. Hinata looked out the window to see Mikoto and  
Itachi outside. She sighed and glanced back at Sauske. Her husband, never missing a beat put the dishes away and without looking at her asked her what was wrong.

Hinata shrugged. "Look at Mikoto." She said simply.

Sauske walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her, joining her in watching their lovely daughter.

She looked like a small girl version of Sauske. "She acts just like you." Hinata said leaning her head against his shoulder.

He smiled softly and looked at his wife with tender eyes.

"That she does." She pursued her lips."It's scary."

He nodded. "It is going to be scary for the both of us." Hinata nodded and sighed.

Outside, Mikoto and Itachi looked like they were in a deep conversation and it looked very serious, suddenly, Itachi grinned and roared loudly and playfully tackled Mikoto to the ground and tickled her.

He stopped only when tears were brimming in the corners of her eyes from laughing so hard.

Hinata leaned against Sauske's chest and smiled softly. Sauske hugged her tightly and kissed  
her cheek.

"You have to head to work, remember?" Hinata groaned  
slightly.

He chuckled and added, "You still owe me for leaving me in  
my bed all alone and cold."

Hinata turned and flicked his nose before smirking sweetly. "Maybe later." She responded vaguely.

"Hey!"

Sauske grabbed his nose in mock pain as Hinata walked toward the room to  
go get ready to go to the hospital.

* * *

AN: Well that's it for chapter 9. Chapter 10 should be up soon. (cross ur fingers) reviewtimezz! Ja ne!


	10. Chapter 10

**AN**: Sorry for the LOOONG update but here you are. enjoy.

* * *

Sasuke watched his brother and Mikoto play outside, and smiled to himself_. 'My little girl'_. Suddenly another figure was walking toward the two outside playing in the leaves. She wore an old fashioned kimono, one similar to Mikoto's. "GAMMI!" Mikoto squealed and stood up, only to fall again because of the length of her own kimono.

"Oh my, my, my. What have we here? Who is this lovely, clumsy child?" Mikoto giggled

"Gammi you know it's me!" The older lady who was called _Gammi_ lowered herself to Mikoto's height and pulled out a box of chocolate pocky.

"Don't eat them all at once, young lady, or you will be sick to your stomach and ruin your lunch!"

"Where's my Pocky?" Sasuke said as he came outside pouting like a child. The older woman looked at Sasuke with humor.

He didn't see the pebble flying through the air until it was too late. "ACH! OUCH 'GRAMMI'!" Sasuke fell sideways holding his head dramatically. Itachi grinned.

"Yeah, 'Gammi'. Where's our pocky?" Another pebble flew, but Itachi saw it coming. What he didn't see though, was a large, older, man tackle him like a child to the ground. Mikoto squealed again.

"GAMPIII!"

* * *

"Lady Hinata, please come to room 203."

The loud speaker roared over the noises of an unusually busy day at work. Dressed in her nurse's uniform she rushed to the delivery room. There a young woman was screaming and holding onto her large belly. The doctors tried to calm her down. Hinata rushed to the young woman's side and calmed her down enough for another nurse to inject a sedative.

The doctor filled her in right away. The baby's neck was wrapped around the umbilical cord and they would have to give her a C-section or the baby and the mother would die. Hinata went to work, talking to the woman and cooing her until the sedative kicked in.

She, then, went to the doctor's side and handed him the right tools to get the baby out safely. As a surgeon's technician it was her job to make sure the job got done right. The doctor handed her the baby, which she cleaned then wrapped in cloth. Its cry filled the room with joy and everyone sighed in relief. The woman and her baby would live.

Hinata held the small boy in her arms and felt a twinge of pain in her heart. Her stomach dropped and her eyes clouded over.

**-Flashback-**

_"-That's what the baby's name should be." Sasuke said confidently. _

_"...I don't really like that name." Hinata said back softly. That was the thing about the baby, they didn't actually figure out a name until Hinata was actually giving birth. Sasuke and Hinata argued lightly over what to call the baby. They joked around in the tree that they were sitting in then Sasuke jumped down from the tree and opened his arms to Hinata, who jumped gracefully into them. _

_They sat in the soft grass and ate small sandwiches. When they were done, Sasuke pulled something out of his pocket. _

_"What's that?" _

_"Hold still."_

_"O-okay..."_

_Sasuke went behind her and put a silver chain around her neck. On the necklace there was a small sapphire heart pendent that sparkled so bright, that it seemed there would be a noise to the brightness…something…graceful, like the sounds of wind chimes in a light breeze. _

_"Oh, Sasuke! It's so beautiful!"_

_Sasuke looked suddenly very serious. "Hinata, I love you. I want you to know that." He moved her long hair and clipped the delicate necklace on her ivory neck. _

_Then, Sasuke grinned childlike and then pulled something else from his pocket…_

_"N-no Sasuke! I don't like pictures!"_

_"Hush and smile." Sasuke said and then raised the camera._

**-Flashback end-**

"Hinata, take the baby to the prenatal care and help set up a place for him to rest."

"Yes, Doctor."

* * *

"Daddy, where's Mommy?" Mikoto pulled on Sasuke's shirt. It was already getting close to nightfall; Hinata should have been home now.

The house was filled with spices, since his mother took over and started to cook them all dinner. Sasuke, his father and Itachi were talking about basic things, the different villages, what their latest work was. Sasuke looked down at his daughter and picked her up and put her in his lap.

"She'll be home in time for dinner, sweetie." Sasuke said. Mikoto squirmed out of his lap and ran into the kitchen to where her grandmother was cooking.

"GAMMI! Can I help!" Mikoto pulled on the bottom of her apron. The older woman looked down at the dark haired girl that looked so much like her sons. The dominate trait of the Uchiha clan.

"You can help me by licking the spoon." She gave a hearty, lightly wrinkled smile and handed Mikoto a cake batter covered spoon. Mikoto ran off licking bits of it at a time when there was a loud knock on the door.

"I got it!" Mikoto yelled out so her dad could hear. She opened the door to see Shika standing there looking down at the ground.

"Hi Shika!" Mikoto chimed and grinned really big, standing in the doorway. She put her arms out and did a clumsy spin.

"Do you like my kimono? Uncle Itchy got it for me!" Shika scratched his head and looked around before looking back at the girl.

"It's too big for-" Before he finished she tripped on the bottom edge of her kimono and slid toward Shika. He caught her by her shoulders and steadied her.

"You." She giggled and smiled, in her left hand the spoon with cake batter dangled.

"Wanna try some?" Shika shook his head and stuck his tongue out and put his finger in his mouth and make and ugh noise. Mikoto shrugged and nibbled the rest of the batter.

"What are you here for anyway?"

Shika looked down again and then raised his chin and grinned. He hugged her tightly. "I didn't get to finish what I started before." Mikoto blinked and then Shika kissed her on the cheek. Suddenly there was a dark figure that encompassed Shika and Mikoto in an ominous shadow.

* * *

Sasuke pretended to listen to his father and brother converse with each other, but his eyes wondered around for Mikoto. 'Where did that girl run off to?' Sasuke stood up and frowned. She never came back when the doorbell rang. He walked toward the door and heard the familiar lazy childish voice, followed by his daughter's.

"_I didn't get to finish what I started before..." _

"No." Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously as he went into parental mode. He rushed to the front door just in time to catch Shika kissing his daughter on the cheek. He crossed his arms and furrowed his eyebrows in his daughter's direction.

"Mikoto Uchiha, what do you think you're doing? Get inside. It's cold." His voice was stern but it seemed he was trying to hold back a smile. Mikoto blinked. "Yes, Daddy."

She went back inside, but not before turning back toward Shika. She waved and sent him a smile. Before Sasuke turned his eyes back on the little brat who kissed his daughter, Shika had vanished into the night. He had to hand it to the kid, he was pretty gutsy. Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. He looked at the twilight sky, and frowned slightly. _Hinata should have been here by now_.

* * *

Hinata made her way home, sipping hot tea she had gotten from a foam cup at the hospital. The bitter taste of jasmine tea always shocked her after smelling its sweet scent, but it warmed her up and revitalized her after a long day of work. She had to work overtime because of the emergency delivery. She was glad the baby and the mother made it.

The autumn breeze made her shiver as she pulled her coat tighter. In the distance she saw an orange glow and heard loud commotion. As she got closer she heard the roaring of fire and the sounds of men and women putting the fire out. She stopped in mid-step and stared at the fire, almost as if she were in a trance.

**-Flashback-**

_The roaring blaze of the fire,  
The intense heat.  
The screaming,  
So much smoke.  
She couldn't breathe.  
The smoke filled her lungs,  
The coughs racked her body.  
She fought to get to the door,  
To open it…  
but it wouldn't budge.  
Hands grabbed her,  
Pulled her from the raging inferno,  
Then darkness._

**-Flashback end-**

"Hinata?" Sasuke asked the dark figure that was standing, looking away from him. It was definitely her. She turned and looked to see Sasuke standing there. She dropped the cup of jasmine tea with a start and sighed deeply. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost...you're so pale."

"I'm fine, Sasuke" She said and painted a smile on her face.

"Come on, it's cold, and my parents are here to babysit Mikoto tomorrow. My mom even made dinner...and desert." Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked to Hinata and wrapped his arms around her tightly and guided her home.

"That was sweet of her." Was all Hinata said.

* * *

When they got home, Hinata greeted Sasuke's parents, with her painted smile. She told them that she was going to go upstairs and clean-up for dinner. Mikoto ran to her mom and gave her a hug "MOMMY! YOUR BACK!" Hinata smiled and patted her on the head.

"I'll be down in a minute, baby. Go sit at the table and wait for me." Mikoto ran off clumsily, almost tripping over her kimono as she went. Hinata went to her room. She peeled off her working clothes and threw on something more comfortable. She looked over at her closet and hesitated, but grabbed a small box on the top, almost unnoticeable. She opened it, and inside were a few things, which included a small sapphire-heart pendent, and a picture of a small child, about the age of Mikoto now.

He had dark hair, almost black, but there was a purple sheen to it. Almost like a Raven's wing, his eyes were a deep grey color, a mixture between lavender and shadow. He smiled sweetly from the photograph.

Sasuke came upstairs after dinner, he paused in the doorframe to see Hinata pull out the picture of the little boy. Huge tears filled her pale eyes. She heard Sasuke approach and wiped her eyes furiously to get rid of the tears. Before Sasuke came to the doorframe, she whispered under her breath, clinging the picture to her chest.

"My baby boy."

* * *

AN: Rawr. Review time. :D

ANN: I've gotten so many readers of this story to add it to their Story Alert and that's all well and good but I will need some feedback on this story I haven't gotten one review on this chapter aside from my Beta who decided to randomly comment, I don't like putting "If i get x amount of reviews I will update." because I don't think that is fair but when so many people have added it to their alerts why not mention what you liked or disliked about the chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

* * *

After Sasuke put Mikoto to bed and showed his parents to their guest room, he returned to Hinata, who was still looking at the things inside of the little box. She held the two pictures. A sad smile was glued on her face. "Do you remember this?" She handed him the picture of herself and him when they were younger. Sasuke looked at the necklace that shined so bright around his wife's neck. It wasn't a huge pendent, but it fit her good. He remembered that day well.

* * *

-**Flashback**-

_It was well past noon when Sasuke received a phone call that woke him up from his lazy nap. He fumbled to reach for the phone but dropped it, which woke him up. He grabbed the phone and mumbled into the speaker. "Hello?"_

_"I-I'm sorry, d-did I wake y-you?"_

_Sasuke sat up and stared at the wall. "No, what's wrong, Hinata?"_

_"Sasuke I-I need to t-talk to y-you."_

_Sasuke's heart started to pound. "Alright, in person, or right now?"_

_"C-can I j-just come o-over there?"_

_Sasuke scratched his head and rolled out of bed. "Yeah. Come on over. I'll make us some breakfast."_

_"O-okay. Sasuke?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I-I love y-you"_

_"You too, Hinata" Sasuke heard the line go dead and hung up his phone. What was going on? Why was Hinata acting so weird? He sighed and hurried to clean up his room. After that, he went to the kitchen and realized he had no breakfast food. He made green tea and ramen. "It is lunch time, anyway." He cleaned his house to look at least slightly presentable to his girlfriend when she would come over. As soon as he sat down, he heard a light tapping on his door. "I'm coming, Hinata."_

_Sasuke opened the door to see his girlfriend standing there. He hugged her and kissed her cheek in welcome. She smiled and returned the hug. "Come on, babe, let's go eat some lunch."_

_"I thought you said we'd be having breakfast."_

_"I just woke up." Sasuke scratched his head and Hinata smiled some._

_They sat down to eat, but no one spoke through the meal. Sasuke wondered what Hinata wanted to tell him, Hinata wondered if she should actually tell him._

_Hinata finished the ramen and lifted her tea mug to her lips. "It's good."_

_Sauske couldn't deal with the silence for so long. "Hinata, are you going to tell me what's wrong?"_

_She took another sip of her tea then set the mug down. "S-Sasuke. I-I'm p-pregnant."_

_Sasuke had lifted his mug to his lips as well, he gasped, forgetting that he had the liquid in his mouth. He coughed and sputtered in surprise and set his mug down. "You're p-pregnant?" His voice squeaked as it neared the question going a pitch higher than normal. "Are you sure?"_

_"I-I'm sure. Ino had me take a pregnancy test."_

_"Ino knows? Who else knows?"_

_"N-No one."_

_"How could this have happened? We were so careful." Sasuke put his hand on his head and took a deep breath. He was about to speak but before he could-_

_"I want to keep the baby." Hinata's eyes furrowed and she looked at Sasuke so seriously. She was so sure of herself._

_"I can't even take care of you let alone a baby!" Sasuke pounded his fist on the table and looked at Hinata. He didn't show any remorse for what he just said. Hinata stared at him silently for a few moments, watching his reaction. She looked down at her hands and sighed quietly then pressed her hands to the table and stood up. She turned her back on Sasuke and walked to the front door. She turned back to look at Sasuke one last time, the silence seemed to burn in Sasuke's ears and he met Hinata's gaze. Her eyes were so full of pain, that Sasuke had to take a step back. Hinata turned away from him and left, never looking back once._

_Sasuke watched the door in shock. She just left without a word. Sasuke put his face in his hands. What was he going to do now? He couldn't just leave Hinata. He didn't know if he could support the child, but Hinata wanted the baby. The baby. Sasuke was going to be a father. A father! He forgot his earlier anger, it was replaced with excitement and wonder. He wondered if he could ever possibly be a good father. Hinata was so upset with him, he needed to make it up to her as soon as possible. He remembered once he told her that he would do everything in his power to keep Hinata happy. A few hours had passed, it was well near evening. Sauske called Hinata but she didn't answer her phone. He left his house and went to the local jewelry store. He saw a simple necklace that caught his eye. It sparkled brightly, but it was small. It reminded him so much of Hinata. Next to it was a sapphire engagement ring. The ring itself was a small silver band with two tiny diamonds on each side of a small sapphire rock. Sasuke looked at the jeweler. "I did you a few favors, right?"_

_The jeweler grinned and said "You can make payments later."_

_Sasuke paid for the necklace and took the engagement ring to go._

* * *

_"I'M COMING, I'M COMING!" The loud-mouthed teen opened the door._

_"Naruto. I need your help" Sasuke pushed Naruto back from the door frame and went inside._

_"What do ya' need buddy?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head._

_"I really screwed up with Hinata...like really bad."_

_"You idiot! What did you do this time?"_

_"She's pregnant...I freaked out."_

_"You're so stupid, Sasuke!" Naruto bopped him on the head with the side of his fist._

_"ACH! I know! I don't need you to tell me I messed up." He counter punched Naruto in the shoulder._

_"How can I help?"_

_"Can you get Ino to make some good food for me and Hinata? I'm going to ask her to marry me tonight."_

_"Sure thing. Come back in an hour and she'll have it done, especially if she knows it's for Hinata."_

_Sasuke gave Naruto an awkward hug. "Thank you so much. I owe you one."_

_"YOU OWE ME MORE THAN ONE, SASUKE!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke left the house, running back home. He would need to get his picnic blanket, put on good clothes, actually smell nice so a shower may be needed...he also needed to talk to Hinata._

* * *

_"What did you do to my cousin Uchiha?"_

_"I need to talk to Hinata."_

_"Tell me what you did to her first!" Neji's eyes narrowed and he made his hands into fists._

_"I...I freaked out on her."_

_"What do you mean you FREAKED out on her?" Neji took a few step towards Sasuke threatingly_

_"I yelled at her." Sasuke took a step back._

_"Why...did you yell at my Cousin, Uchiha?"_

_"She told me she was pregnant. "Sasuke looked behind Neji to see if he could see Hinata but he blocked his view. Sasuke glanced back at him and he could physically see the rage building in Neji's system. "You...yelled at her...and she's pregnant! YOU GOT MY COUSIN PREGNANT?" Neji threw his fist toward Sasuke, who wasn't paying attention, trying to look past him to find Hinata. The fist flew into his jaw which made Sasuke stagger back a few feet he grabbed his jaw and narrowed his eyes at Neji._

_"I need to make it up to her, Neji! Let me see her!"_

_"Over my dead body." He ran at Sasuke in a fury of kicks and punches, Sasuke countered them all, blocking and neutralizing the attacks while he tried to figure a way not to injure Neji. Hinata would be more upset at him then she already was._

_"S-STOP IT!"_

_Neji stopped in mid punch, and Sasuke did a back flip to avoid any further damage._

_"Hinata...we need to talk."_

_"Hinata don't talk to him!" Neji spoke defensively in her direction._

_"Neji, go inside. Let me handle this."_

_"But, Hinata."_

_"J-just go, p-please." Hinata was getting upset again, which caused her to stutter._

_Neji glared at Sasuke one last time before heading inside._

_"Hinata, I need to talk to you. I need to tell you I'm sorry."_

_"What does that matter? You already told me how you felt."_

_"Please Hinata, let me make it up to you. I wasn't thinking earlier. I just freaked out."_

_Sasuke took a step toward Hinata and reached out for her._

_She took a step back. "You hurt me earlier Sasuke." She looked down at her feet and Sasuke grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him._

_"I'm very sorry. Let me make it up to you."_

_"How?"_

_"You'll see. Go put on something nice to wear, I'm going to take you somewhere special." He kissed her and told her to head toward their hiding place when she was finished._

* * *

_Sasuke ran off to Naruto's place, Ino answered the door._

_"It's a good thing you know what you did was stupid, Sasuke, or I'd have to beat you for hurting Hinata." She handed him the container of sushi and rice balls, and delicate sweets. She sent him on his way with a light punch to his cheek. Sasuke thanked both Naruto, and Ino and rushed to their hiding place. He got there first so he hurried up and set up the cloth and set up the picnic. Their secret place was on a hillside, so they could easily see the sun which was already starting to head below the horizon. It was a pretty evening, and the fireflies started to come out, lighting the dark blue sky with their yellow lights. Hinata showed up in a white summer dress that hugged to her figure. It looked well on her. "I like the name Karasu." He said grinning. "I-I don't much like that name." Hinata said as she sat down on the blanket next to him. He handed her the box of chocolates and opened the container that housed their dinner. "Hinata I'm sorry, will you forgive me?"_

_"Yes, Sasuke." He gave her a quick peck on the lips and pulled out a sapphire necklace._

_"It's so beautiful!"_

_"Here, let me put it on you." Sasuke put the necklace on her and smiled. She was so photograph worthy he had to take a picture. He pulled out his camera._

_"I-I don't like pictures."_

_"Hush and smile." The camera flashed as it took the picture._

_"I have something else for you, Hinata."_

_"W-what else?"_

_"Hinata will you stand up?"_

_Hinata nodded and stood up quickly. Sasuke pulled out a blue velvet box and grabbed her slender hand. "Hinata, I promise with my whole being, that I will do my best to provide for you, and our future child. Will you be my wife?"_

_He opened the small box, a ring, matching the same color as her necklace glimmared in the disappearing light._

_"Yes! Oh, yes, Sasuke." She tackled him into a hug and kissed him. He slipped the ring on her finger, it fit perfectly._

_They sat there on the hill, watching the sunset and eating their dinner, and talking about their future together._

-**Flashback end**-

* * *

"I never forgot that day." He kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand, which held the sapphire engagement ring, under their wedding ring. Sasuke kissed her hand and then embraced her. Hinata cried into his chest, not loud sobs, but silent shakes. He rocked her gently back and forth to try to calm her down a bit. "It's going to be okay." He soothed her until she fell asleep, and he tucked her in like he did to Mikoto. He rubbed her forehead and placed a soft kiss in between her eyes. Sasuke placed the box back upon the shelf and then climbed into bed. Hinata curled against him and soundly slept, but he didn't. He stayed awake for a while longer. He couldn't help but still wonder what happened on that day.

* * *

**AN**: ReviewTime.


End file.
